


No Need for Words

by Angelic_Ascent



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from the Tales kink meme at dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for Words

**Author's Note:**

> usually i don't post my kink meme fills outside of said kink memes, especially now that this one is a couple months old, but the jumilla tag on ao3 is so lacking i thought i might as well.

“Jude, I want you to tie me up.”

The request came just as Jude was pressing another kiss to Milla’s neck, and it hit him with enough surprise that the only thing he said was “Wh-what?” as he pulled away and met her gaze.

Milla shifted, scooting off of Jude’s lap and kneeling in front of him on his bed. The fact that her eyes broke away from his and a light blush tinged her cheeks surprised Jude perhaps more than the initial request -- it was rare to see Milla visibly flustered before they were nearly finished, and even rarer for her not to make eye contact when speaking.

“Is it an odd request?” She asked, looking back to him. 

“N-no, it’s just… why?”

“I’ve read before that the act of being bound enhances the feelings of physical sensations.”

The statement struck Jude as a bit odd. For one, her quickened pace of tone, as Jude had learned, indicated that there was more to her statement than she was letting on. Another reason was that, knowing Milla, if her goal was truly just to make it feel better, she would be asking to tie Jude up and not the other way around.

“I have things prepared,” Milla continued, reaching off the bed to the small side table, opening the drawer and pulling out several lengths of cloth. “Well?”

For a moment Jude was silent. It’s not that the idea of having Milla tied beneath him _wasn’t_ appealing, it was more that he got the idea there was something more to this than she was letting on. But his doubts were quickly pushed aside; after all, if this was what Milla wanted, than it was what she wanted, and Jude trusted her to know that his only want was that she was comfortable and enjoying herself.

“Just let me know if you want me to untie you,” he nearly murmured before pressing his lips against hers, kissing her in soft, slow movements. She fell into his pace instantly, drawing a hand up his back in an almost languid way. With a practiced motion Jude reached behind her and undid the ties on her top, letting the black lining of it fall onto the bed. The cloth of her top, loose now, was easy for Jude to slip his hands under so as to give a gentle squeeze to her breasts. Milla’s whole body relaxed and eased into the touch, sighing into their kiss as her eyes fluttered shut. Spurred onward, Jude pushed her top up higher, Milla following the motion and raising her arms until it was lifted up and over her head and tossed off to the side.

Their kiss broken, Milla opened her eyes and slowly laid back onto the bed. Jude took the cloth ropes, and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Without delay Milla brought her arms above her head, crossing them over the wrists. Tentatively and gently, Jude raised them with one hand, and then began tying them. As the knot came together he started to pull back, but stopped as he was met with Milla’s shaking head.

“Make it so I can’t move.”

Jude paused, and almost began to ask if she was sure, but stopped himself. Instead, he only nodded once, before bringing his hands back to her wrists. He drew the knot tighter, before taking another piece of cloth and adding it in, bringing the majority of it up to the top of the bed, looping it around the bedpost and tying it off securely. Milla pulled at the restraints briefly, testing their strength. As it seemed she was satisfied, Jude drew back, meeting her face once again and leaning in to kiss her.

“Completely,” Milla nearly murmured against his lips, a fraction more slowly, a fraction… _hesitantly,_ Jude realized. It took him a second to get what she was referring to, but he caught on quickly. A moment later and he was taking a few more of the ties, looking up at Milla as he scooted down the bed, in case she began to change her mind. But her expression remained steady, even as Jude pulled her underwear down and off her slim, slender legs. He then spread them apart and wrapped a cloth around each of her ankles, tying them taut around a bedpost on either side. Again, Milla pulled at them briefly, making sure they would stay put. Jude crawled back over her, and this time was able to press his lips against hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

It was a bit odd, kissing her without her arms roaming around his back or her legs wrapped tight around him, but what was more odd was what he noted when he pulled back minutes later as his lungs burned for air. It was kind of jarring to see Milla like this: almost helpless in a way, unable to move any of her limbs, left at Jude’s mercy. Her face was flushed and her lips were a bit swollen, and her breathing was audible. Jude leaned down again, this time kissing at her jawline, down her neck, to her shoulder, adding his teeth to it. He brought a hand up to one of her breasts, kneading it in a practiced motion, one that he knew would make Milla jump a bit if he grabbed her thigh at the same time.

Milla didn’t just jump, however, but also gasped, her breath hitching loudly. Jude felt her thighs against his own struggling to move at all, but more strongly than that he felt her heart pounding through her chest. Not the kind of pounding he was used to feeling as he ran his hand up her chest, fully inside her, but something with less rhythm. Her breathing too was not its typical heavy pants interspersed with moans, but some more shaky, less even.

Jude slowed himself, turning his kisses back into soft, delicate things, a kind of delicate he wasn’t even aware he was capable of until recently. Instead of kneading her thigh he stroked it lightly, running down to her knee and back up with a featherlight touch. Milla’s body relaxed, her heart slowed a bit, and her breaths turned into a low moan as Jude’s hand traced all the way up to the crevice in between her legs, running two fingers along her entrance. His hand continued up to her hip, untying her skirt and letting it fall open. He sat up a bit, eyes moving across her in a sweeping, nearly hungry way.

God, was Milla beautiful.

He leaned down and kissed her again, hard, their tongues sliding past each other as they tried to get as deep as possible into each other’s mouths. Every squeeze of her breast and every stroke down there Jude gave her earned him a twist of her body or a moan against his mouth that sent his mind further into a dizzying, pleasured haze. Sometimes they would pull back from their deep, deep kisses, but only when their lungs burned before going right back to it; a bit like diving underwater and coming back up for air. When Jude lowered his fingers again and they had started to nearly drip from the warm liquid now coating them, he broke their kiss again and began to nearly frantically undo his shirt.

A moment later and it had been tossed to the floor, his pants following. He positioned himself carefully, noting that in the time it had taken him to remove his clothing her breathing had gone back its somewhat previously erratic, shaky pattern. Jude drew a hand slowly up from her hip to her shoulder, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She seemed to relax, enough so that Jude felt alright about pushing his hips forward, entering her in a steady, fluid motion.

They both moaned as he fully sheathed himself -- _god_ Milla was just so _warm_ and _tight_ and fit so absolutely perfectly around him and before Jude even began to pull out Milla was drawing back her hips up as much as she could. Jude quickly followed the motion, pulling himself out save for his tip and pushing back in again. 

They found their rhythm almost instantly, and again Jude was struck with the unfamiliar absence of her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. He leaned forward as much as he could, trying to get as much physical contact as possible. One of his arms found itself on her hips, trying to pull her closer with each thrust, and the other wound around her shoulder, also pulling her close, but perhaps for an almost entirely different reason.

After a particularly forceful push of her hips, Jude moaned her name, and it was much like a chain reaction: soon she was moaning his name with each thrust, and he was groaning hers right back, mouth moving practically against her skin. When their breathing started to hitch, their rhythm began to fall apart, and their movements became sporadic and hurried. As suddenly as her breath had caught in her throat, Milla moaned loudly and her body writhed, her walls becoming inexorably tight around Jude. He gave one last, hard thrust, her name spilling from his mouth in a loud, shuddering groan as he came.

Only a few hard, heavy breaths later, Jude pulled himself out and reached up, untying Milla’s wrists as swiftly as he could before scooting down to her ankles and releasing them as well. Feeling just about ready to pass out, he nearly collapsed next to her, loosely draping an arm around her.

Milla turned over, facing him, eyes falling to her wrists. She skimmed over them once, fingers tracing over the light red marks around them.

Jude opened his mouth, but as Milla scooted closer to him, she also lightly placed a single finger on his lips. Her mouth curved into a small, reassuring smile, one that Jude couldn’t help but return as his heart melted and all worries left him in a single instant. And then he pulled the covers up and over them, pressed a kiss to her hand and pulled her close.


End file.
